1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vacuum cleaner hose construction and to a new method of making a vacuum cleaner hose construction as well as to a new terminal connector for a vacuum cleaner hose construction and a new method of making a terminal connector for a vacuum cleaner hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vacuum cleaner hose construction that comprises an elongated vacuum hose having an electrical conductor extending therealong and being provided with an end portion, and an electrical connector carried by the hose and being fixed to the end portion, the connector having a knife-like portion provided with opposed edges defining sides of a slot therein that has an open end and a closed end, the end portion being disposed in the slot of the connector and being wedged between the opposed edges thereof for providing electrical connection therebetween. For example, see the U.S. PAT. No. 3,928,715 to Holden.